laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
AQ Interactive
AQ Interactive was a Japanese video game developer and publisher. AQ stands for Artistic Quality. It was the parent company of the developers Artoon, Cavia and Wikipedia:feelplus, and most recently the U.S. publisher Xseed Games. AQ Interactive and its subsidiaries produced games both under the AQ Interactive name, as well as developing for other publishers such as Microsoft Game Studios and Nintendo. History AQ Interactive was founded on October 1, 2005 when Cavia, established March 1, 2000, changed its name and became a holding company responsible for the management of subsidiary companies as well as sales and promotion of game software. The old company's game planning & development business became today's Cavia Inc. which remained a subsidiary of AQI, until July 2010, when Cavia was re-absorbed as a part of AQI. It published its first game in November 2005, the Xbox 360 launch title Tetris: The Grand Master ACE. In 2011, AQ Interactive merged with Marvelous Entertainment (along with mobile gaming company Liveware.) The combined company became Marvelous AQL Inc., and AQ was absorbed into the Marvelous business operations. Released games The following are games published by AQ Interactive. ;Arcade * Wikipedia:Pokémon Battrio (2007) : Fighting * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jong (Higurashi When They Cry characters mahjong video game) (2009) : Mahjong * Touch the Numbers (TBA) * Cubemall : Claw crane * Minna de Derby : Horse racing ;PlayStation 2 *''Love Com'' (2006) : Adventure *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' (Japanese version) (2006): Action *''Arcana Heart'' (2007) : Fighting *''Suggoi! Arcana Heart 2'' (2009) : Fighting ;PlayStation 3 *''Vampire Rain: Altered Species'' (2008) : Action-adventure/Stealth ;PlayStation Portable *''Jitsuroku Oniyome Nikki'' (2006) : Action *''Anata wo Yurusanai'' (2007) : Sound novel * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Jong (2009) : Mahjong * CR Hana no Keiji Zan (Canceled) : Pachinko simulator ;Wii *''Victorious Boxers: Revolution'' (2007) : Fighting *''The World of Golden Eggs: Nori Nori Rhythm-kei'' (2008) : Rhythm action *''Ju-on: The Grudge'' (2009) : Survival horror/Graphic adventure ;Nintendo DS *''Boing! Docomodake DS'' (2007) : Puzzle *''KORG DS-10'' (2008) : Music synthesizer software *''Blue Dragon Plus'' (2008) : Tactical role-playing *''Away: Shuffle Dungeon'' (2008) : Role-playing *''KORG DS-10 Plus'' (2009) : Music synthesizer software ;Nintendo 3DS *''Cubic Ninja'' (2011) : Action puzzle ;Xbox 360 *''Tetris: The Grand Master ACE'' (2005) : Puzzle *''Tsuushin Taisen Mahjong Touryuumon'' (2006) : Mahjong *''Bullet Witch'' (2006) : Action-adventure *''Vampire Rain'' (2007) : Action-adventure/Stealth ;Browser game *''Browser Sangokushi'' (2009) : Strategy/Simulation *''Baka to Test to Shōkanjū for Mixi'' (2010) : Quiz/Simulation *''Derby Master'' (2010) : Horse racing/Simulation *''Browser Baseball'' (2010) : Sports/Simulation ;Wikipedia:iOS *''Glandarius Wing Strike'' (2009) : Shoot 'em up Developed games ;Wii *''The Last Story'' (2011) - co-developed with Mistwalker / published by Nintendo ;Nintendo 3DS *''Animal Resort'' (2011) - published by Marvelous Entertainment Subsidiary On August 2010, AQ Interactive merged their subsidiaries Artoon, feelplus, Cavia into their development team. The following subsidiaries were not affected. *Xseed Games *Micro Cabin *Linkthink External links * Official Website (archived from the original) * AQ Interactive profile at IGN